Dallas, Texas
by Phobios
Summary: Texas Leonard has known Dallas all her life, at least until she was ten anyway. That was when she moved to Philidelphia and became a Soc. Now she's back in the big apple, six years later. What has changed between her old friends, and what will always be the same? What she knows is that she'll always have Dally, no mater what.
1. Chapter 1

I definitely don't remember the day I met Dallas Winston. I'd known him all my life. Since practically birth. We'd been neighbors for our entire lives. My name is Alexis Leonard. Don't even try calling me Lexi or Ali or Alex, sooner or later everyone starts calling me Tex or Texas. It's a story that started at birth. My mother whispered my name to the nurse. She said Alexis, but the nurse heard Texas, so she put Texas on my birth certificate, and I don't know the whole story and even though my mom got my name fixed, everyone thought that I was named Texas before I even got home. Mom might as well not have even bothered to change it, because I haven't been called Alexis or any nick name of it for as long as I've lived.

I grew up in New York. Up until I was ten, I was part of the poor social group. We didn't have money. I was part of the group that wore t-shirts and leather jackets and ripped up jeans. I always wore some black leather boots, wherever I went. I grew up with Dallas. We always had a good laugh whenever we met anyone new. We'd introduce ourselves as Dallas and Texas. He was my best friend, still is. I always joked with him and said that he looked like a woodland fairy. Of course he'd smack me good after that, because there was nothing farther off. He did have mischievous almond-shaped eyes, a thin face, and light blonde hair. Fairy is not the impression that you get from Dallas. He is just about the toughest guy I ever knew. He could stare you to death with a glance. He didn't need to be famous for things like the rest of us. He had a reputation alone that made him famous. He was a fighter. He could beat someone down in nothing but fists. That was what you had to have to survive in where we were. The rich people were the Socs (Socials), and the poor guys like us were the Greasers. Everyone was in a different gang, and those were mostly split by the place you lived. I wasn't in the gangs. That just wasn't my style. And I almost never broke the law like the others. I was a good fighter though, just in case. Dally taught me after all.

When Dally and I were ten, my dad got his lucky break. We had to move to Philadelphia, and it really got to me, and Dally too, but he never showed it. That was how it started. There was this thing. Whenever Dally got real upset, and it started then. When I left, the second I got to Philadelphia I ran out looking for fight, and with my dumb luck, I found myself with a Soc group, who became great friends of mine, but none as good as Dally. The day I left, was the day that Dallas Winston robbed his first convenience store. And every time he was truly upset since then, I heard he was out robbing a station, but I was never there to stop him. I never watched him do it though, right up until the day I died. But his first one, that was the one that made him go cold. He was first shut in the slammer the day after I moved, and he was in there for a while. And once more after that, before I moved back. That was why I didn't see him until six months after I'd been living in New York again. I remember that day, because I was walking home and found myself in the middle of a rumble. Gang versus gang. They were all Greasers, and then there was me, who was now a Soc, living at the edge of Greaser territory, but no one knew that.

I was headed down my usual alley way, and when I turned the corner that leads to the steps of my family's apartment, I found 15 greasers mid rumble, rolling all over the ground. It was just fists, but everyone was all bloody, and covered in dirt. Everyone had this crazed look in their eye. And I've never felt more out of place. Me, with my silky chestnut hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and my short red skirt and blue sweater. My blue eyes were wide and bright, framed by makeup.

What was I supposed to do? Run. That's what. So I did. I would have made it nice and far away except some fight-crazed some Greaser guy turned around and aimed a good swing to my head, and it snapped forwards. I was now part of the fight, whether I liked it or not. I didn't.

I did what I had to do. I spun around and threw my whole body into punching him in the face, I aimed for the temple. He dropped like a stone, and started to shake himself off. The other guys were taking a notice now, and another guy, probably a buddy of the one I hit, pulled a blond guy in a t-shirt off of him and headed straight for me. I got ready to fight. Just before the guy punched me straight to hell, the blond guy slammed into him from behind and I jumped out of the way, as they came bowling towards me. The First guy started to get back up, but I slammed a kick to his face and he fell back. The next time he was up, he was running. I figured I might as well help the blondie who saved my life, so I curb-stomped the guy's face. It broke his nose.

Then that guy was running off. Shortly after that, ½ of the guys were off running, and the blondie's gang had won the fight.

I started to take off down the alley, towards my apartment, when the blond guy called out, "Hey! Soc girl! Get back here!"

I spun around, looking at him skeptically, and I flipped my hair out of my eyes.

"What's it to ya?" I yelled back, looking the blonde greaser in the eye.

"Who are you? You're a Soc, obviously, but you fight like a Greaser, and walk in our territory! Who are you?" He repeated.

I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out where I'd seen that guy before, because I recognized him from somewhere. He was a handsome boy, with a great smile. He was confident and insistent now, but I could tell from the light in his eyes that he caught a high when he fought and that he liked to ride it all the way up. I could tell that he didn't smile much, from the dimples on his face, but I knew he liked to smile. Don't ask me how I knew that, but I did. He was thin and almost wiry, but there was no denying the prominent muscles that he showed off. I was looking him over, and even as I did I could tell he was doing the same. Curiosity struck me, and I turned to face he and his gang. I wanted to know who this guy was.

"Who are you?" I called, then it hit me, even before he said his name and I yelled it. "DALLAS WINSTON!"

"Wait…" Dally's eyes popped open wide, the smile, that I'd known was in there started to curve up. "Texas? Texas Leonard?"

"Hell, yes!" I cheered, then the rest of the faces of the gang guys registered in my head.

There was Donald Duck, Freddy Fixer, Georgie, and Tom.

"Hey, hey!" Donald Duck called a smile spreading onto his face. "Tex!"

"Texas! Never thought I'd see you again!" Tom yelled.

The five guys that I knew out of the seven, took off running towards me. Freddy Fixer ruffled my hair, and Georgie gave me an affectionate punch to the shoulder

"I'm with Tom!" Dally agreed, smiling like a kid. "I never thought you were coming back!"

I gave Dally a quick hug, so happy to see him!

Freddy Fixer announced, "I didn't recognize you, Tex! Not in that Soc getup!"

"I know, Fixer," I nodded, rolling my eyes.

Dally stepped back, making a hole in the circle that was surrounding me.

He pointed to the first of the two guys that I didn't know. He was a red head with tiny black eyes and his arms crossed, muscles flexed. I smiled at him.

"This is One Gun. He's got a mean right cross," Dallas introduced, I nodded at him. Dallas turned to One Gun, "One Gun, this is Texas Leonard."

One Gun stayed stiff as a statue, with that squinty grimace on his face, then he looked away. Dallas turned and gestured over to the other guy, who was probably no more than 14, and had dark black hair like Freddy Fixer. He had his same crooked nose too, and big brown eyes.

"This is Fix-it Jr." Dally announced.

"Fixer's kid brother?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dally nodded.

Fix-it Jr. nodded to me. I smiled.

"How'd you know this Soc?" One Gun hissed, in a raspy voice.

"I used to be a Greaser, One Gun. Why'd you think I have a Greaser name? My name's not really Texas, well, kind of. I'm Alexis Leonard, and like you, I can drop someone if I try," I told him, gesturing with my hands and leaning back with my shoulders hunched.

I didn't do it on purpose, but talking like a Greaser got me to start standing like one.

"Okay, kid. How old are you?" One Gun demanded.

"Sixteen. Same as Dally," I responded, putting the edge to my eye.

One Gun nodded, "Alright."

I turned to Dally and demanded, "Dallas, where have you been? I kept a look out for all the other guys, and knew that they were here, but where were you for the past six months?"

"Cool it, Tex. I was-" Dally started.

We finished it together, "In the slammer."

I rolled my eyes, and he flashed me his crooked smile.

"Do I dare ask why?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Tom, who was a lanky guy with sandy blonde hair and kind of looked like a cat (but wasn't named for that), started talking, "He punched a cop, after shoplifting a tech shop."

For some reason I burst out laughing. I couldn't help myself! There was something so crazy about it, but was just like something that Dally would do. I loved it.

"I missed you so much, Dally!" I chuckled.

"Hey!" Called Georgie, who was one of the many brunettes in our gang who had his nose broken more than three times. "What about us? Didn't you miss us, too?"

"Come on, kids!" I raised my eyebrows at them. "Of course, but I met you all when I was seven-ish. I've known Dally since before he could talk! _I _was the first person he ever punched. Then he became the first one I ever punched. _He_ taught me how to fight, and as he so generously put it, I fight like a Greaser."

"Fine," Freddy Fixer snorted.

"Besides," I added, "I've seen you all before, you just haven't seen me."

"What happened to your tuff Greaser look?" Dally asked.

I stared deep into his sky blue eyes, "I went to Philly, and I was top class there. It was strange. I learned a lot, too, and I knew how to fight, which all the guys thought was tuff and tough, so I was in demand. I've never had more guys going crazy over me!"

Dallas started to look a little mad, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, man, I hated it. But I had to do what I had to do! You heard me! I was looking for you all the second I got back!"

Dally shook his head at me.

"I better get going," I finished. "I've got stuff to do at home."

"Don't. Come on. Let's go somewhere."

"Alright…" I started to follow One Gun, who started walking, then I stopped, and demand. "Wait! I have to do something! You guys can come up if you want, but I'm going to go change. I still have some blue jeans, and my old boots, give me a minute."

"You guys go on. I'll go up with her," Dally announced. "You know where we're headed."


	2. Chapter 2

I waited for Dally to catch up to me before proceeding down the long dirty alleyway which just revolutionized my life. We walked side by side, saying nothing, right up to the door.

Then Dally spoke, "Are you gonna keep trying to pass for one of them Socials?"

"I don't think so…I don't know… I want to hang out with you guys, so no," I responded, straightening my skirt out of habit.

"You look so different," He acknowledged, looking out at the door.

"I'm the same. You know I thought of you a lot," I responded, as he followed me up the steps. We still had 3 flights to go.

"Why'd you think of me?" He asked.

I closed my eyes, focusing on the steps, "Well, I just told you I was the same, so…"

As I trailed off, he started laughing, "I'm guessing you mean that you thought of me every time you got into a fist-fight, which from what you said about being the same must have been constantly. Gosh, I missed you Tex."

"Me too. I have to miss my gang, and my best friend!" I looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"You know I got landed in jail because you left," He reminded me.

"Yeah. I heard all the details. It made me upset. I knocked a guy over. You shouldn't have been locked up."

"Yes. I robbed a Gas Station."

"God, I love ya, Dally."

Dallas reached up and ruffled my hair. I turned around and hugged him again, and stepped down one step so that I was standing at the same level that he was. He hugged me back, tight. I pulled away smiling.

"Come on. I'm going to go get changed."

We stepped through the door to apartment D10. My house was rather bleak. The walls were painted a light fading blue and the sofas were chocolate brown. We had a plain, low to the ground, coffee table with rings in the finish. There was a kitchenette over in the corner, with steel countertops and plain ugly oak with stains from spills.

There were two bedrooms in the back. The first of which was my parents' and I never went in there. The second was mine. It had white walls and a bed with gray sheets. I'd painted paisley designs all over the otherwise disgusting walls. I'd painted my name, in long flourishing royal blue letters. Dally walked over and sat on the bed. I grabbed my jeans, boots and, a black t-shirt and walked into the bathroom to change.

Once I'd put on my clothes, I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. It looked more natural. My blue eyes stood out against all of the dark colors, and as I washed away the Soc makeup, I couldn't help but think that I looked pretty. I really liked my eyes. Finally, I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail.

I threw open the door and shut it behind me. Dally had grabbed a copy of _The Old Man and the Sea_ off of my bedside table and was reading. I watched him for a minute. His eyes were trained on the page.

"I've never read this book," Dally commented, still staring at the pages.

"I love it. Go ahead and keep it, if you want," I told him.

"Nah, I don't really read."

Then he looked up from the starched white pages of my book. He smiled, looking me over. I liked my greaser look, and I could tell he did too.

"You look a lot better in that greaser get-up," he nodded in approval. "I'm glad you can still fight. I need someone good to fight with!"

I chuckled, and we headed out the door.

When I got to the steps, I announced, "Race you to the bottom!"

A smile split my face as I bounded down the steps in my black boots, taking them two and three at a time, but, as he often did, Dallas won. He was faster and stronger, not to mention with legs that seemed to dwarf mine. I was happy none the less.

He finished only a few steps ahead of me, and waited at the bottom, with a smug smirk on his face. I sighed, going cross eyed to stare at the stray hair that had dropped in front of my face. I blew it out of the way and Dally just laughed, it was soft and short, but a laugh none the less.

We walked side by side out of the grimy alleyway and onto the soot covered streets. Dally shoved one hand deep into his pocket and flipped up the collar of his jacket. He threw his other arm over my shoulder. It could have been seen as just a casual gesture, but for as long as I'd known him, it was meant to be protective. Like he was claiming me. I smiled just a little bit. I liked it. Dally sneered at a group of guys that raced past in a car.

"Those idiots are from that stupid North End gang. They have a real gang name, but I won't even bother. I just expect you to call them the Northern Nancys like the rest of us," Dally grimaced.

I just nodded. I didn't know what to make of it. I'd only been reunited with Dallas thirty minutes ago, and he was already telling me about his rival gangs. I brushed it off. That was the way Dally had always been.

I shouldered him playfully, and the corner of a smirk popped up on his face, as if waiting to burst free.

"You know, Texas, you're alright," he told me.

I beamed at the compliment, "You're alright, too."

That smile came lose for a second, but Dallas stifled it, and caged it. I wished he wouldn't do that. Dallas was on my right, and the street was to my left, with cars racing past. We hugged the curb. Dally's eyes flitted back and forth, all over the place, as if waiting for an attack. It was as if he'd forgotten that I was next to him. I didn't mind. I liked to be treated normally, and just stuck into everyday life, not given an exception so that people would fuss over me.

Dally and I walked about five blocks than turned and headed into another alley way. We headed straight into a cloud of cigarette smoke. I coughed a bit, and Dally led me into the closest building through a side door. It was a billiard room. The rest of the guys were up at the bar in front of us.

Dally extracted his arm from around my shoulder and slipped into a seat next to One Gun. They were on the end. I sat next to him, and requested a glass of water from the greasy-haired bartender. Dally was in a heated argument with One Gun, and I decided it was best to hang back and watch. I just focused on Dally's voice and before long I got lost in it. I loved his voice.

After a few minutes, the argument turned into an arm wrestling competition, and I took to staring off into space. A young, but very handsome, guy slid into the seat next to me. He had a clef chin and a great smile. His green eyes stood out against his dark hair. I noticed him right off the bat, and looked him over then went back to staring off into space. I was very surprised when he started talking to me.

"So, you new around here?" he turned to face me.

"You could say that," I replied, flashing him a smile.

"Good to meet you, chick. My name's Cade. Do you have a name, or should I just call you the fox?" he replied, showing off his adorable smile.

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm Texas. Nice ta meet 'cha."

"Texas, like the state?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Far out…" Cade stared at me with those emerald eyes of his. "So, Texas, wanna split? We could catch a drive in. You dig?"

Before I could even tell him that I was with friends, a hand was slapped onto my shoulder. Dally slid off his bar stool and stood beside me, his hand still on my shoulder. He had a wild look in his eyes.

He nodded towards the guy I was talking to, and acknowledged him with a dry, "Cade."

Cade turned on his stool, and leaned back with his elbows on the table, "Dallas! What's shaking, man?"

"Lay off," Dally demanded.

"Ooooo… Dally's got a girlfriend!" Cade taunted, bringing his hand up to shake it out.

"I'm gonna kill you, Cade…" Dally trailed off, his ice blue eyes growing murderous.

"Come at me, man," Cade spread his arms out as if to say, _I'm not afraid to take you!_

Dallas turned to me as if trying to decide something. He pointed to Cade, and cocked an eyebrow. I got the memo- are you going to hit him, or should I? I looked at Cade. He looked confused, so I just nodded signifying that I wanted to do it. Then I stood up and stretched my arms above my head.

I extended a graceful hand towards him, and said, "It was nice meeting you! But no thanks. No movie please!"

I smiled knowing well that he was not going to stop there.

And right on cue, he responded with, "Come on baby! You'll have a great time"

He smiled, and raised an eyebrow, then added, "You know you want to!"

"No," I smiled and turned around, then I stopped and looked over my shoulder, adding, "Oh, and one more thing!"

Then I spun around and slugged him in the jaw, I turned back around, not waiting to see the look on his face.

Said one last thing, loud enough for the whole room to hear, "Don't be pushy, sweetheart!"

One Gun and Georgie erupted into a fit of vicious laugher.

I moved to one of the empty tables at the edge of the room, I was surprised when Dally followed.

He sat down across from me with a stern look in his eye. _Uh oh, _I thought, _I'm in trouble._

"Don't you dare pick up any guys from this place!? What do you think you were doing!?" he criticized.

"Hey, don't be my big brother. I'll be fine! Besides, he was the one hitting on me, and I was just about to tell him off, but you got there first!" I defended myself.

Dally stared at me for a second, then he sighed and rested his chin on his hand, and stared off into the room. I kept my eyes trained on his face. This thought occurred to me, and somehow, I found it hard to push away. Dally was a pretty handsome guy. I mean, a lot better looking that even Cade. He had those blue eyes, the color of the sky. He was strong, in a modest sort of way, and he had a great smile too, when he showed it.

"Dally?" I began.

"Yeah, Tex?" he looked back at me, and I took a look deep into those blue eyes of his. They froze me all the way down my spine.

"I can take care of myself you know. And, besides, why would I go looking for some guy at a _bar_ when I've got you sitting right across the table?" Dally chuckled at this. Then I added, "But wait! I almost forgot! Dallas Winston doesn't date girls! He is a permanent bachelor!"

Dally's smile split his face, and he shook his head at me, "Texas, Texas…"

"What?" I grinned at him. "Aren't I right? Wud'ya date me Dally? Huh?"

"Sure, Tex. Sure," he said, and then he froze me with those eyes again.

My brain made a point to remind me of a crush I'd had on Dally seven years ago. Slowly it poked that idea back into my brain. I felt like slapping myself for some reason, but it was true. Dally was a handsome guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Dally wouldn't let me walk myself home. He _told _me that it was because Cade was still out there and that was a bad idea, but that was pathetic for an explanation. Especially from Dally. He'd rejoined the guys a while ago, and I'd started talking to One Gun, who turned out to be a pretty interesting guy.

Our conversation went like this;

"Alright guys, I'm exhausted, and I'm going to go home now," I said, standing up.

Then there was a chorus of, "See ya's."

And then there was Dally who said, "You're not going _alone?_"

I sighed and replied with, "Why not?"

"You could be beat up," he snapped.

"_Me_? Yeah right! I'm going home, okay?"

Dally got this look on his face, "Don't be stupid. Come on, um… Cade is out there somewhere."

My mouth dropped open, and I said, "Um… Dally, honey… I'll be okay!"

"If you're going to flip out, I'll walk her home," One Gun offered.

Dallas looked like he was about to protest, but I grabbed One Gun's arm and we were out of the room before he could say another word.

After a fit of coughing, I made it around the corner, and out of the vast veil of cigarette smoke. The city spanned before me, with a dark sky lit up by a huge moon and the musty yellow reflections of the street lamps. The streets were dark and few cars passed by. I coughed one last time, the smoke still in my lungs.

One Gun looked over at me, and asked, "You don't smoke, kid?"

"You kidding me? Not in a million years. My grandfather bit the dust of lung problems, and he was healthy as any man, 'cept he smoked a pack a day, every day of his life. I think that it was all that smoking that killed him. Someday some big scientist is gonna say I'm right." I pointed to my chest, nodding vigorously.

One Gun smirked, and replied with, "Cute theory."

I gave a snort, "It's true! Just you wait. Now, how'd ya get your name?"

"Me? Well I once bet Dally that I could take out the whole gang, one on ten, you see, with just one gun. He refused to believe me, so we did a test. I had thirty seconds to use a regular Daisy bb gun to hit the center of ten targets. And I succeeded. That got me in the gang, with a new name. And being raised like I was, I was sure as hell happy to have it."

"Whoa. I got myself a real Annie Oakley!" I teased.

"You're one to talk. How'd ya get named _Texas?_" One Gun demanded, as I flipped my hair out of my eyes.

"When I was just born, at two-something in the morning, this dumb old nurse asked my mother what she planned on naming me, so it could go on my birth certificate. My mom said Alexis so softly that the nurse thought she'd said Texas. She was a pinhead and she was exhausted, and so was my mother, and my father'd run off and left her before I was even born, so she didn't bother looking at the name, she just signed on the dotted line, and the nurse sent it in. When I got home, everyone just started to call me Texas, and it stuck. Mom finally got the name changed, but it's useless. I'm Texas. There's not much else I can do," I explained, shrugging my shoulders.

One Gun smiled, and clapped me on the back, and said, "You're alright kid. You know?"

"I've been hearing that more and more frequently since I got back! You're alright, too."

"Well, Dally certainly likes you. He'll want to keep you around, so I'd better hope you're alright. Why does he like you so much?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because we grew up together. He's my best friend. Not like a brother, because siblings might as well be a bad tempered baboon, and that wouldn't change nothing between them, but like a buddy. Dig? He gets me."

One Gun nodded, "Yeah. Dally don't stand up for girls like that. Maybe it's because Cade is a dirty rat, maybe it's because he don't want you on his side. There is a reason why I haven't gone off by now, not that I don't like you, but because I just volunteered to keep Dally off your back. It's 'cuz I need to ask you something, without the other guys around to overhear, or nothing."

"Okay, man. What's on your mind?" I turned my head so that I was looking at him.

"I was just wondering if you could explain something to me, about why Dally does and says some stuff. I just don't get it sometimes, and you've known him for a long time, so maybe you could tell me. Sometimes he looks off into space, for a minute, and he looks like someone just kicked him. Then his eyes harden and he starts fingering that ring on his first finger. What's that all about?"

I knew about the ring, but Dally sure as hell wouldn't want me telling anyone. He didn't tell me. The only reason why I know is because I was there. His mother gave him that ring, and made him promise to keep it, until he found a doll who he wanted to give it to. He wouldn't wear it at first, then she got sick and he never stopped wearing it after that. She's been in and out of sickness ever since. Dally never takes it off, for fear that she'll die if he does. It's childish and stupid, but he won't take that chance. His mother's the only girl who takes care of him, and I was never old enough when I knew him to be a second girl, so she's special. Dally had this idea that if he can just get the right girl to give it to, then his mother will stop getting sick, and she'll be happy. When he does that, he's scanning all the girls that he might give it to, to keep her alive.

I knew that my pause was too long, so I snapped out, "No reason," but One Gun wasn't stupid, so I followed it with. "I do remember something about the ring, but not enough to tell you."

One Gun knew I was holding something back, but he stayed silent. We walked like that for a long time, before he finally broke the block of static air between us. He stopped, mid sidewalk, grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him, making me stare at those pitch black eyes of his. They shone with anger. I balled my hands into fists, ready to beat the living crap out of this guy if he got any closer.

"Dally mentioned you before," He started slow and murderous, and it escalated louder and more fervent. "He said that you were why he went to jail! Why'd you throw him in there, huh!? What's your problem!?"

I wound up and slapped him, "Are you out of your mind!?" I cursed. "Dally robbed a gas station because I left, you idiot! I wouldn't throw my best friend into jail! I'm no rat! You really want me to tell Dally that you ruffed me up. Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll just beat you up now!?"

I turned on my heel, knocking off his grip, before storming away.

Then, a guy jumped out of the alleyway on my left, and pinned me to the ground. His face was right above mine. I fought to get out of his grip, so instead, I brought up my knee in between his legs and head butted him.

I pushed him off of me, and as he struggled to stand. I recognized him as Cade. One Gun just stared at us, not sure whether to help or not.

I cursed, thinking that Dally had actually been right. Cade _was _out there, but by then, he'd gotten to his feet, and pulled out a switchblade. It was long, but he held it in a forward grip, which meant I could get it out easier.

He swung for my face but I ducked and came back up, to block at his forearms. Then I broke his arm over my shoulder and grabbed the knife. I flipped the blade back in, and spit on the ground next to Cade, who was whimpering like a baby.

I pocketed the blade and stormed off into the night, sure as hell to be seen again.

When I got home, and slammed the door behind me, determined that tonight was enough of a sign to never hang out with those guys again. I could hear the sound of my step-father singing with slurred words, a sure sign that he was drunk. I didn't care. I stomped into the kitchen, and grabbed a box of cereal. Then I marched back to my bedroom.

I felt like a shower.

Even though it was probably one of the most _ridiculous_ notions I'd ever had, I just wanted to hop into the shower and was all of the greaser out of me. I wanted to wash out my good for nothing past, as if it was nothing more than another layer of dirt. I would keep that switchblade. It was going to be mine. A good reminder of what was to come for those god-awful greasers. I was proud not to be one of them anymore.

I pulled on a night gown and stomped out to the living room. I picked up the phone, and called my best friend Mary Lou. I needed some girl time.

"Hello? This is Alexis Leonard," I answered when I hear the click.

"Oh, hi, Texas! How are you?" Mary's small voice squeaked out, slightly distorted by the phone.

"I'm fine. What's going on with you?" I asked, hoping that she had something compelling to discuss with me.

"Oh, Texas! You wouldn't believe what Matt told me!" she began to gossip, and surprisingly it made her voice sound even louder. She went on about how, Matt had asked her if it was a good idea to go steady with Susan, after three dates, and only five days after her "bloody break up."

I finally hung up the phone, half an hour later, feeling a lot better. Just as I reached the door to my bedroom, the phone rang again. I rushed over, thinking that maybe Mary Lou had forgotten to tell me something.

When I picked up the phone I got a male voice and these words, instead, "Hello, I'm looking for Texas."

I coughed a minute, recognizing One Gun's voice, and made own speech low and dignified like my mother's, "Texas? She isn't home. Goodbye."

"Sorry to bother you," he mumbled, and just before the click I heard the hissing whisper of curses over the end of the phone.

I shook my head, and rolled my eyes, then headed off to bed.

I woke up early the following morning. A sweet ray of morning light shone into my bedroom. It was Saturday. I had a party to go to that night. Mary Lou invited me. It was being hosted by a guy named Paul Stewart.

I jumped out of bed and pulled on a white blouse and a blue skirt, with knee high socks and little black shoes. I pinned my hair back and put on my makeup. I couldn't figure out how my eyes had looked so pretty the night before, while they looked so bleak at the moment.

There was a smashing on the door. I prepared myself. I knew it was Dally and the gang. I was going to have to tell them to leave, and if they refused - which they would - I would have to tell them where to go when they died, which I wasn't looking forward to. It was a feat of bravery on my part.

As I walked out of the bedroom, there was the screech of my mother, "TEXAS! DOES THE WORD HANGOVER MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!?"

"Got it, Maa! Sorry! There is someone at the door!"

"Have your father get it… Dane doesn't mind…" Mom called back in an almost dreamlike voice.

That was when I got sad, because Dane wasn't my step-father's name. It was my real father, who left almost 16 years ago. Two weeks before I was born. Sometimes when she gets really drunk and really hungover, she imagines him there. It's like a hallucination. It took away all of my confidence, and all of my pride so when I opened the door I was already feeling deflated. Even before I saw Dally's expression, once he got a look at me in Soc clothes.

I watched his sky blue eyes turn to ice.

"What's this?" He asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"I'm not going to hang out with you. You can leave," I announced, trying to keep the shuddering out of my voice.

"Funny. Nice joke. Fun's over. Go change." Freddy Fixer told me, in a menacing monotone.

"Funny, eh?" My voice got low and murderous, even more lethal than Dally's. "You know what's funny? Gangs are supposed to be all about loyalty, but I have never met anyone LESS LOYAL THAN YOUR 'BOYS!' I FIND IT FUNNY THAT ONE GUN DIDN'T EVEN MENTION THAT I REFUSED TO TALK TO HIM! THAT HE DISOBEYED EVERYTHING YOU SAID AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL YOU THAT I _WAS_ ATTACKED AND THAT HE JUST STOOD BY AND WATCHED AS CADE PULLED A KNIFE ON ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IDIOTIC IT IS THAT THE WHOLE WALKING ME HOME IDEA HAD NO EFFECT ON THE LAME REASON FOR ME WALKING HOME WITH SOMEONE IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHAT MORE OF A SIGN DO I HAVE TO HAVE TO TELL ME NOT TO GO BACK TO WHAT I USED TO BE! MAYBE I'M BETTER OFF JUST BEING A SOC! MAYBE IT'S BETTER IF I JUST STAY AWAY FROM YOU GUYS!"

I was breathing hard, and a stiff knot was rising in my throat, choking me so much that it almost hurt. All of my anger drained out as I watched Dally's face drop, and his eyes dull. Then they rose with fury, and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying. I clenched my fist so hard that my nails dug deep into my hand.

Dally turned his head to glare at One Gun. In a way that he never did. It was beyond a death wish, which was as normal as green grass or a blue sky. He stared at him with disappointment and hatred. It blazed like a forest fire. Then he turned back to me.

"So that's how it is?" he closed his eyes, and clenched his jaw.

I nodded slowly for fear of letting a tear fall.

"See ya around, _Soc,_" Dally turned around.

All in that instant, it was like my heart was being ripped out from my chest. It was like being shot over and over again, every time it echoed in my head. He'd never brought it up before in any manor than jest, but now, staring me deep in the face was the fact that if I went through with this, the single person that I cared most about from my childhood would be turned against me to kindle the never ending hatred between our classes.

We'd be enemies. Rivals. And even more, there would be an added hatred that was personal, because of how much we both cared. I caved.

My voice cracked, and I almost pleaded with him, "Dally, wait! Wait!"

I grabbed his wrist and turned him around. Then I threw my arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to me. He seemed to tense up, but then slowly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me back. I closed my eyes and relaxed, my shoulders and jaw unclenching. I could feel him doing the same. Our breathing finally slowed down.

He pulled away from me, and to cover up the awkward situation, I called out, "WHO WANTS FOOD?"


End file.
